1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for manufacturing a vehicular door assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for manufacturing a vehicular door assembly using parts that are grouped together to ease the assembling and disassembling thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Motor vehicles typically include a vehicular door assembly including a door panel attached to an interior structural panel. The door panel serves a dual purpose. First, the door panel conceals the mechanical and electrical components of the door and, second, the door panel adds to an aesthetically pleasing passenger compartment. The door panel is commonly constructed of a molded rigid base portion covered by a trim cover such as cloth, vinyl, leather or a combination thereof. One or more openings may be formed in the door panel for receiving and securing various components to the vehicular door assembly. These components include a grab handle, a door lock and release lever, audio speakers and grills, and electronic window controls.
The door panel can be made available for re-manufacturing after the life of the door panel has expired. At present, however, before re-manufacturing can take place, certain components must be individually disassembled and/or removed from the door panel. This disassembly process is time-consuming and adds to the total re-manufacturing costs. As a result, there is a need for a method by which such re-manufacturing of a door panel maybe carried out more efficiently.